Tonight****
by Mystic Dragoness
Summary: (chapterized, finally)YAOI, YAOI, YAOI, YAOI, YAOI, YAOI, YAOI, YAOI!!!!!!!!! This is a Yaoi! If you no like, don't read! It is a an Ash and Gary romance... aw... sweet. This was written as a b-day present for The Annoying Girl, who requested it. Please r
1. Part 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. ^.^  
  
Okay, this is my very first yaoi, so go really easy on me, please! I wrote this as a birthday   
present for The Annoying Girl. Happy B-Day!  
  
Warning: This is a pretty much fic. And IT IT A YAOI! AN ASH AND GARY ROMANCE, GOT IT?  
  
  
"No, Pikachu!" I cried, as I scooped Pikachu up in my arms. I had just lost a battle to   
Gary, again.  
"That's okay, Ash. Just keep training harder! If you work at it, maybe you'll have a   
chance," Gary said to me. He did a sort of salute thing to me, two fingers across his   
forehead. "So long!" With a swirl of his cape he turned away.  
Feeling ovewhelmed, I wasn't sure what to say. He was my rival, so I should hate him.   
I know I should. Look at what he just did to Pikachu! How could I not hate someone like   
that? And yet, I didn't. Sighing, I searched for something to say.  
"Yeah, well, you'll just see, Gary! I'll beat you good next time! You don't stand a   
chance against me!" I cried after his disappearing form. He just turned around, gave me a   
grin, and continued on his way.  
"Don't worry, Ash. Gary's just a freak that doesn't know what he's talking about," Misty  
consoled me. I felt an unwanted surge of anger toward her.  
"He may be my rival, but he's a damn good trainer!" I retorted. "Maybe you should give  
him a chance!"  
Misty stared at me, hurt.  
"Ash, Misty's just trying to help," Brock said. "If we work at it together, you'll be able   
to beat him for sure!"  
I looked down. "Yeah, I guess so... I'm sorry Misty."  
Misty just blinked tears out of her eyes and shook her head. It wasn't fair of her to cry  
when that was what I so longed to do myself, but for different reasons. I had to keep my   
emotions bottled up, so no one could see. I couldn't let anyone know how I really felt,   
especially Gary. Though I wasn't even completely sure myself how I felt.  
"Come on, guys, let's go," Brock said, prompting us.  
"Yeah, Misty. I hear that there's a great aquarium in the next town!" I said, trying to   
cheer her up.  
"All right, Ash," Misty sighed. In a surprising silence, we continued on our way. It   
seemed we had only just begun, when I felt a drop of rain splatter against my cheek. The   
first few drops quickly increased into a full-fledged downpour, which grew into a storm. My   
hair quickly grew limp about my hat.  
"We have to find shelter!" said Brock. "I thought that I had spotted a cave nearby."   
Quickly, Misty and I sprinted off after Brock.  
"Are you sure it was this way?" Misty inquired, panting. It was beginning to grow dark.  
"Well, it's all we have to go on, so I sure hope so." We ducked underneath tree limbs   
and around trees, getting whipped in the face in our hurry.  
The gusts of rain were steadily growing stronger, and it was getting harder to keep a   
strong hold on Pikachu in my arms.  
"Hey, little guy, don't you want to get in your Pokeball?" I asked him. But he bravely   
shook his head. I grinned at him. I knew that so long as I had to be cold, he would, too.  
Just then an especially strong gust of wind came by, and Pikachu was pulled from my   
arms.  
"Pikachu!" I cried. The wind died down a bit, and I knew that Pikachu couldn't be far.  
"Ash!" called Misty.  
"I'll just be a second! I've gotta get Pikachu! You two keep going, I'll catch up."  
Misty hesitated, biting her lip.  
"Come on, Misty, we've gotta go," Brock said, gently touching her on the shoulder.   
Misty allowed herself to be pulled away from me by Brock.  
I brushed tree limbs out of my way, squinting for any sign of Pikachu.  
"Pikachu!" I called, and was rewarded with a faint, "Pika-pi!" I quickly headed in the   
direction of the sound. The rain was obscuring my vision horribly. I followed his faint chain   
of calls steadily, inspite of the multiple times that I tripped over roots. Finally, muddy and  
exhausted, I found his small yellow form huddled up against a tree.  
"Oh, Pikachu! You had me worried! Come on, we've gotta find Brock and Misty!" I   
turned, and realized I had lost all track of where they had gone. "Great," I whispered, "if we  
can find them."  
"Pika?"  
"It'll be okay," I assured Pikachu, holding him tightly against my chest. We stumbled   
blindly through the woods for what seemed like hours, until we finally came to a break in the  
trees. Releasing one hand from Pikachu to shield my eyes from the rain, I took a look around. I was extremely relieved to see a cave, almost certainly the one that Brock had been talking about. I rushed towards it, entering it's embrace gladly.  
"Hey, Brock! Misty! We found it!" I called triumphantly.  
"Huh? Oh, why if it isn't Ashy-boy!" I heard a voice reply. As my eyes adjusted to the   
gloom, I realized that Misty and Brock weren't here after all. Instead was the shivering form of Gary Oak. Gary. My heart skipped a beat.  
I took a deep breath. "Oh, great, out of all the possible caves, I have to find the one   
with you in it?" I retorted, cringing at my own words.  
I heard Gary sigh. "Oh, come on, Ash. There's no one here for you to impress. If we're   
here together, we might as well.... live with it." His last words were hesitant.  
"Yeah, I guess you're right," I said quietly. "I'm sorry, Gary."  
"It's no problem, Ash," he said through chattering teeth. It was just then that I   
realized how cold I was. I shivered, and walked over to the wall where he was sitting.  
I coughed. "Uh, may I, sit down?"  
"Pull up some ground." I noticed that Gary had his Eevee out, and huddled against   
him, as well. Pikachu had always understood me better than anyone I know, and while he   
was surprised at my behavior, I felt him relax against me, accepting it.  
"Vee?" Eevee called out to Pikachu.  
"Pi-kachu!" Pikachu replied. With a glance up at me, Pikachu jumped out of my arms   
in the direction of the Eevee.  
"Hey, Eevee!" said Gary in response to his Eevee creeping away from him and toward   
Pikachu. The two Pokemon joined each other and headed off to a corner to engage in some   
Pokemon dialogue. Pokemon always seemed to understand their trainers, especially those   
close to them.  
"Heh. Well, our Pokemon seem to like each other well enough," I said with a grin,   
sitting down slowly next to Gary. It sent chills down my spine to have him so close to me.   
I shivered noticeably.  
"You okay, Ash?" asked Gary worriedly. I was thrilled that he cared enough to ask.  
"I'm fine," I said slowly.  
Gary shook his head. "You know, Ash, we're being really stupid. It's obvious that we're   
both freezing, and we don't need to be."  
I licked my lips slowly, considering what he meant. I hesitantly inched closer to him.   
He responded by closing the gap between us. I shivered again at the contact between our   
two bodies. I was suddenly aware of the touch of his hand on my shoulder. Slowly his hand   
inched over until his arm was draped about my shoulders. My heart beating fast, I placed my   
arm gently around his waist.  
"Oh, Ash..." he whispered so slightly that I could hardly hear him. I almost responded, until I realized that I wasn't meant to hear. I tightened my grip around him, and put my head on his shoulder. I felt Gary relax, and hold me tight. I shut my eyes, savouring his scent and closeness, just drifting in the magical moment.   
After a moment I felt a drop of water slide down onto my cheek. At first I was alarmed   
that the rain was coming down into the cave, but as I looked up, I realized that it was a   
tear, from Gary.  
"Gary! Are you all right?" Gary hurriedly brushed away the tear.  
"Heh, sorry Ash. I thought that you were asleep."  
"How could I possibly be?" I asked quietly. "What's wrong?"  
"That's it. Nothing. For the first time since I can remember, it seems like absolutely   
everything is right. Somehow I just feel so complete, Ash. Tears of happiness. I'd always   
heard about that, but never dreamed that I could ever experience them." I realized that   
Gary was blushing. "I'm sure this seems really wierd to you," he said. "I'll move if you like."  
"That's the last thing I want right now," I whispered to him.  
A gust of extremely cold wind blew in on us just then, and we instinctively huddled   
closer. Gary tenderly brushed some of the wet strands of my hair from my face.  
"Gary.... I- I'm not at all sure how to say this..." I said, and stopped, unsure whether   
to go through with it.  
"I'm listening, Ash," he said in a quiet voice, looking at me with wide, sparkling eyes.  
I licked my lips in nervousness. "Well, for a long time... this past year or so, at least,   
I've felt something towards you." I blushed, while Gary gave me a half smile, encouraging   
me. "I'm afraid it may be wrong, by some peoples opinions, so I haven't told anyone, but I   
can't control what I feel. Gary, I- I think that I," I took a deep breath, "I love you." My face   
was aflame, I was blushing so much. Then I saw a tear stream once again down Gary's face.  
All at once, Gary tilted my face up toward his, and our lips met in a hesitant, then   
passionate kiss. I felt I wanted it to go on forever. His lips were so soft, like rose petals. I   
brought my hand up to his face and caressed his cheek with my fingers. I wasn't cold at all   
anymore, and knew that, as long as he was with me, I never would have to be again. Our   
kiss finally broke, and I was left nearly gasping for air. When I was kissing him, oxygen   
didn't seem nearly so important. He was my oxygen.  
"I love you too, Ash," Gary whispered into my ear. Now it was my turn to have tears   
stream down my face. Gary just silently kissed them away. "I think I'll love you forever, and   
I think I always have."  
Gary pulled me close against him, running his fingers through my hair after removing   
my cap. I put my arm around him possessively, hoping I would never have to let go. Bracing   
against each other, we lay awake for a long time, no words being exchanged between us.   
My hormones were too active to allow me any sleep. Hours later, I gave up most hope of   
sleep. Sighing happily, I looked upward at Gary. His eyes were shut and his breathing was   
steady. I wondered if it would wake him if I moved, his closeness was driving me crazy. I   
slowly lifted my head from his shoulder and removed my arm from his waist. As I looked   
into his face, though, I found it impossible for me to turn away. Instead I was drawn closer  
to him. I planted gentle kisses about his jawline and face, and noticed his breathing speed   
up slightly. As I reached his mouth, he was kissing me back.  
"Oh, god, I love you Ash," he told me. I grinned shyly.  
"We won't be able to tell anyone, will we?"  
"No," Gary agreed. "But whenever possible, I want to be close to you. I know it'll be   
hard, but we'll work it out somehow. Maybe not tomorrow, but soon. I'd go through anything   
to be with you, Ash."  
"Soon," I agreed. "Although no matter how soon, I wish it were sooner."  
"I know, Ash. But just be glad that in this whole wide world, we managed to find each   
other. And, we have tonight. If not tomorrow, we have tonight."  
Tonight. "It's not quite enough, but I can live with it for a while. I may be able to wait   
another day, possibly another week, so long as we have tonight."  
  
*********************************************************  
  
Hehehe.... well, that's it! I really hope that you liked it! I apologize if it was horrible! I'll   
keep working on getting better! I don't intend to write a sequel, but maybe if I get enough   
requests for one I will. Wont'cha PLEASE review? I know there are lots of people out there   
who never review, so if you're one of them, I've decided to make it REALLY easy on you! You   
can leave your name as "anonymous" if you like, and if you liked my story please leave a   
smiley face * ^_^, :), ^^, :o), * There're plenty to choose from! And if you hated it please   
leave a disgusted or sad face * ., :( * if you were indifferent please leave an indifferent   
face * -_-, :/ * and if you want a sequel please leave a happy face with an exclamation   
point, or two, or three after it! * ^.^!!!!!!! * Believe me, I would prefer comments, but   
please at least leave me a face! Especially you authors out there! You know how it feels   
not to get reviews! If you liked this story you should check out Quill Xarxes's Blank Hill   
series, or The Annoying Girl's fics. Quill Xarxes's are TONS better than mine! Thanks for   
reading all of this! Let me know what ya thought! Oh, and I hope that The Annoying Girl   
enjoyed her birthday present. ^.^ 


	2. Part 2

Disclaimer: Don't own Pokemon. Like you thought I did...  
  
WARNING: Yaoi. Please, do not read if you are disturbed by a romance between two males. All you other cool people: Enjoy!  
  
More of a sequel than a chapter.... but I chapterized it so I wouldn't risk fanfiction's wrath. ^^  
  
  
The sunlight slowly illuminated the inside of the cave and Gary reluctantly stood up and stretched. He grinned down at Ash's crumpled form on the floor.  
"Hey, Ash, time to wake up," Gary said quietly, kneeling down next to Ash.  
Slowly, Ash stirred. "Hmm... wa?"  
"I'll bet that a couple of your friends are awfully worried about you. Sorry as I am to return you to them, I think I should."  
Ash ran his fingers through his matted hair. "Oh, I guess I fell asleep, huh." He sighed. "I didn't want to. I was trying to stay up all night."  
"That's all right, Ash. I'm sure this won't be the last time that we see each other." Gary grinned, and Ash couldn't help grinning back.  
"I guess. It sure is cold, though, isn't it? I'd been expecting it to warm up. . ."  
"Mmm, well, I'd be happy to warm you up, Ash. It would be my pleasure." Ash melted happily into Gary's loving embrace.  
"You're right, I feel warmer already," Ash smiled. After planting a few tender kisses on Ash's lips Gary pulled Ash to his feet.  
"Come on, Ash, we'd better be going." Ash nodded silent agreement.  
"Pika. . . " said a drowsy Pikachu, clambering over to Ash. It was quickly followed by an equally tired Eevee. Pikachu quickly leaped up to Ash's shoulder, snuggling down into his neck.  
"Ah, I thought that was my job," Gary teased, making Pikachu uneasy. Ash blushed and quieted Pikachu.  
"Vee!" said Eevee happily, coming over to Gary's side.  
"Chu?"  
"Vee! Eevee!"  
Pikachu gave a shrug and abandoned Ash's shoulder to join Eevee again. They appeared to be continuing a conversation.  
"What a good Eevee I have," Gary said, kissing Ash's now free neck, and Ash felt the now familiar tingling feeling sweep through his spine that he always felt when he was close to Gary. He slipped his arm about Ash's waist and the two walked slowly out of the cave, their Pokemon leading the way, Pikachu studiously avoiding glancing back.  
Ash laughed. "Don't worry. I'm sure Pikachu will get over it. He's just jealous."  
"Of course he is. I'm not worried, but I won't show any mercy. If I want you all to myself I'm very well going to get what I want." Ash smiled, enjoying the feeling of Gary's closeness. Never had he felt this way before about anyone. He was sure that Gary was the only one for him, and he knew that they could learn a lot from each other.  
As the pair slowly wove their way in between the pattern of trees the cold seemed to steadily increase, only giving Gary and Ash an excuse to get even closer to each other. Ash gripped Gary firmly.  
"You know, Gary, as nice as you are, I wouldn't mind a sweater too much now," Ash breathed through chattering teeth." Gary responded by turning Ash to him and locking his lips in a deep and passionate kiss, running his fingers through his thick black hair. He caressed his cheek with his slightly rough hand and deepened the kiss. They finally broke gasing for air.  
"I'm afraid that's about all I can offer you right now," said Gary.  
"I'll live," Ash said with a sensuous smile. They resumed their previous position, slightly warmed, and continued their treck. They had been walking for a few minutes when soft white flakes began to fall from the sky.  
Ash grinned at the sight of the snow slowly increasing and filling the air with it's dancing white. Snowflakes slowly congreagated on both of their eyelashes and dusted their hair.  
In spite of the fact that Gary was shivering, he said, "Well, it's certainly an improvement from the rain!"  
"What could be more perfect than being here in your arms when it's snowing? This is a fantasy I've had for the longest time, Gary, and it's come true."  
"Well, a warm fire for starters," Gary grinned, "But I agree, it's wonderful."  
They had wandered after Pikachu and Eevee until the sun was high in the sky when the trees began to thin out. By this time there was a layer of snow across the ground struggling to cover the tips of the grass.  
  
At this time Misty and Brock were in camp very nearby, crouching near to a dying campfire.  
"Brock, I'm going to go and get some more firewood, okay?"  
"Sure, Misty. Here, take my pocket knife and cut some of the lower limbs off of a nearby tree. Be sure to get the ones that don't have any snow on them."  
"I know, Brock," Misty said, reaching out for Brock's pocket knife. He handed it to her, and his hand closed on hers, holding her from leaving. Misty's face was turned away.  
"Misty, he'll be okay."  
"I know, but- oh, I'm just so worried about him!" Misty cried, returning her tear-filled gaze to Brock's.  
"He will. I promise you," Brock said sincerely, before freeing her hand. Misty gave him a forced smile.  
"Thanks, Brock." Misty headed off towards the surrounding trees, Brock watching her leave sadly.  
  
Gary and Ash paused as they heard the familiar sound of Misty and Brock's voices.  
"Hey, I guess we found them," said Ash, feigning a cheerful manner.  
"Yeah, I guess. Ash, you know I probably won't get to see you for a while. I'm not sure how I'll survive till then, but I'll try. It seems I'm losing you right after I've found you," Gary shook his head. "I don't want to say goodbye, Ash."  
Ash drew close up to Gary, burying his head on his chest. "Don't worry. I won't think of anyone but you until I see you again."  
"Oh, Ash." Ash and Gary's lips met once again, creating a nearly substantial fire between them. Ash's fingers ran along Gary's back, and Gary's fingers tangled in Ash's hair. Their passion was abruptly halted by a shrill scream.  
Ash's head snapped to the left to see Misty's slender figure standing against the thin veil of trees that had been their cover.  
"Ash. . . how could you. . . " Tears streamed down Misty's face. She looked brokenly at him and then at the pocket knife she held in her hand.  
"Misty!" came Brock's voice. He appeared just feet from her. Misty shut her eyes and raised the knife as Brock leaped toward her. Everything started happening at once. Misty withdrew her hand and thrust it hard in the direction of her chest as Brock caught her arm and halted it's progress. Unfortunately, the knife had already penetrated inches into her skin.  
"Oh, God," said Brock. He gently pulled out the knife, and a river of crimson flowed across Misty's clothes and onto the white snow, melting it where it touched. Brock tossed the knife aside and pressed his hands to Misty's wound, applying pressure to try to slow the bleeding. "We've got to get her a doctor right away," he said, struggling to keep his voice steady. "Ash, get my Zubat for me." Ash obediently dashed to the campsite they had set up and retrieved one of Brock's pokeballs. He tossed it to the ground and Zubat came out.  
"Zubat, see if you can spot a hospital from here," Brock ordered. Zubat immediately flew into the air.  
"Zuu!" Zubat cried, heading to the East. Brock scooped up Misty's limp body and followed after Zubat.  
"Come on, guys! We don't have any time to waste!" Brock called to Ash and Gary, taking care to keep Misty supported. They quickly followed after Brock at a jog, determined to do whatever they could to help Misty.  
Tears fell from Ash's eyes. "This is my fault," he whispered.  
"No, Ash. No more your fault than anyone else's," Gary said. They proceeded in silence until the welcome sight of a town greeted them. They charged in and up to the closest person, which was an old man.  
"Excuse me-" Brock said breathlessly. The man glanced at Misty in Brock's arms.  
"The hospital's that way, son," he said, pointing down a street. Brock immediately set off in the indicated direction.  
"Thank you," said Ash. The man just nodded knowingly. Precious minutes later they reached the hospital. Gary and Ash opened the doors for Brock.  
"Emergency!" gasped Brock. Immediately nurses attended to him, putting Misty, who had lost a lot of blood, onto a stretcher and wheeling her off into an emergency room. Brock tried to follow, even though he knew that he couldn't. He ran alongside Misty's body until she was put into the Emergency Room, where he was stopped by doctors.  
"I'm sorry, but you can't go in there. If you'll stay in the waiting room we're let you know as soon as we have news of her condition." Brock nodded and walked into the waiting room where Gary and Ash were waiting for them. An hour of awkward near silence passed before a doctor greeted them.  
"So?" asked Brock.  
"Good news. It's not critical. She should be just fine. Most of it was blood loss, which we've replaced. The wound should be healed in weeks, and manageable in days. She's not yet conscious, but you can visit her if you want."  
"Thank you," Brock said graciously. The three headed nervously into Misty's room.  
Ash looked at her peacefully resting form and felt overwhelmingly guilty. Brock noticed the tears in his eyes.  
"I don't blame you, Ash." he said. "She'll live."  
"But, she loved me."  
"And who could blame her?" Gary said tenderly. "I regret that she can't have you, but I think she'll get along better with Brock anyhow."  
Brock gave him an exhausted smile. Gary placed an arm around Ash's shoulders, then darted a look at Brock.  
"I don't mind," said Brock. Ash raised his eyebrows. "Come on, Ash, I'm a guy. I know these things."  
"You mean you knew all along that I-"  
"Well, I suspected, anyhow. I don't have a problem with it, but I'm afraid Misty's another story." They all looked at Misty. Brock gently stroked her soft red hair, and planted a gentle kiss on her cheek. Slowly, Misty stirred.  
"Brock. . ." said Misty. Her gaze travelled past him to Ash and Gary, and the pain in her eyes was once again apparant. "Ash." She turned her head away.  
"Oh, Misty," said Brock. "You don't know how you scared me. Please, I know how much pain you're in, but please don't throw your life away. Misty, I need you." Misty turned wide eyes to Brock.  
"Misty, I love you." Misty opened her mouth. Brock placed a finger on her lips. "It's okay. I know and understand that you don't love me. You love Ash. But always know that I love you and will be here for you. Perhaps, in time. . ." Brock let his sentence hang in the air. Misty's eyes softened and she gave him a gentle smile.  
"As is probably apparant, Misty, I love Gary," Ash said gently. "I hope that you can forgive me, and I still consider you my dearest friend. I would love to stay in your company, but right now I think the best thing I could do for you is leave you alone. Give Brock a chance, he's a good guy." Tears streamed down Misty's face.  
"I understand, Ash. And I- I hope you're happy." Ash walked over and gently kissed Misty's cheek.   
"I'll always love you, Misty, as my friend." Misty smiled at him.  
"I guess I'll be seeing you," she said. Ash smiled at her. Gary and Ash walked out of the hospital room, glancing back at Misty and Brock through the window. Misty was crying into Brock's supporting arms. Gary took Ash's hand in his.  
"I love you, Gary," whispered Ash.  
"I know, Ash. I love you."  
The two walked off hand in hand, to face any challenges the world gave them together. They knew that they could handle anything, so long as they were together. Together forever.  
  
  
I hope you liked! Please review or give me an email letting me know what you thought. Oh, and PLEASE review the story, not the story IDEA just because you're not into yaoi, and don't review me. Please refrain from telling me things like I am a "frekin freak" because chances are I already know. ^.^ If you have criticism, make it constructive. Thanks! Love ya! 


End file.
